Life Without His Two Lovers
by JSV27
Summary: 10 years after the 4th Apocalypse, Shu Ouma had been thinking about what happened back then, things such as Inori and Hare's deaths. Shu decides that he needs to take action, starting to ask his friends about his void genome and the past and Shu got a lot of answers


After defeating Gai and Mana, Shu was left with one, blindness, and two losing both of the people he cared about the most, Hare Menjou, and Inori Yuzuriha. Both of them died by their choice alone, with Hare dieing to heal Shu's fatal wounds and Inori died after taking Shu's apocalypse virus and giving him her soul, or life force, or whatever to live, not even Shu knows.

All that aside, to the present day 10 years after, today is Hare's birthday and Shu's looking forward to celebrating it, he only wishes the actual person would be there to see him now.

"Oh good it took you long enough" Ayase greeted Shu politely as he walked forward, with his support cane held by his metallic right arm.

"Hey guys...Sorry I'm late." Shu apologized, smiling at his friends, they smile back. But while he couldn't see them anymore, the sound of their voices led him to them and so he sat next to Ayase on his right and Souta on his left.

After a few seconds, Souta raises his glass. "Hold em' up!" Souta announced. "Cheers you guys!"

When they all clash glasses, they all say "To the new year!"

Shu's very happy his friends are all okay, he loved hearing them all in one place, having fun and talking to each other. Once they finished celebrating, Shu headed off somewhere to sit, there on that place, no interruptions at all. He listens to Inori singing on that place, everyday the only music he ever listens to, are the ones where Inori sings. Once it starts to get late, Shu places his earbuds back in their case and heads back to his house. He opens the door and heads on to his bed, refusing to change his clothing and places his cane right next to his bed. Now he can't draw the voids due to his blindness, but what was the point? Everyone's older than 17 now, so he couldn't draw voids from his friends and he probably doesn't have the Kings Power anymore anyways. Shredding the thought, Shu finally closes his eyes, and drifts off to sleep.

"So, Shu Ouma." The familiar, evil voice whispered.

Shu opened his eyes and looked around, he was in an entirely black place, and since this was a dream, Shu could see perfectly fine and once he turned around, he saw him. Da'ath or Yuu, that was the voice he had just heard and now they see each other, eye to eye, it's been 10 whole years and he bothers him now?

"You!" Shu shouted, pointing straight at Yuu.

"Shhh. You're going to wake up someone, and we wouldn't want someone interrupting our talk, right?" Yuu smiled. "You do know everytime you talk in a dream, your physical body will speak the exact same words, right?"

Shu holds back his anger. "What do you want?" Shu said in a tired voice.

Yuu chuckles, walking closer to Shu and pointing directly at his chest. "I want what lies within you, Mana's or should I say Inori's soul."

Shu stepped back, what was he talking about? "W-What?" He questioned in shock. "Inori's...Soul?"

Shu couldn't believe it, but everything that has happened to him proves it. He is currently blind and so was Inori. He almost died, but Inori traded death with him.

"And we will be coming after you soon Shu, we will harvest her soul from your living body." Yuu explained to him. "But for now, goodbye Shu."

"W-Wait!" He attempted to grab hold of Yuu, but he was too slow, so Yuu pushed him back into the real world with a forceful push of his palm.

The next day, Shu knows exactly who he needs to talk to. He quickly picks up his cane and gets up, but being unable to run while blind, he walks as fast as he can. Once he reaches his destination via his phone telling him he's at his friends house. he knocks on the door to the red two story house, or at least that's how he remembers it.

When the door opens, Shu instantly screams his name. "Yahir—" But Shu stopped once he heard Kanon's voice call his name.

"Shu? What's going on?" She asked.

"Kanon, is Yahiro here?" He asked her back.

"Yeah, yes he is, why?"

"I need to talk to him, it's very important!"

After a short silence passes, Kanon grabs hold of Shu's hand and leads him into the house. She then has him sit down on a sofa and asks him to wait for Yahiro.

A couple minutes pass and then Shu hears Yahiro sit down in front of him on a table.

"Don't worry Shu, I've asked Kanon to give us some privacy." Yahiro reassured him. "So, what's going on?"

Instead of usually striking up a conversation with Yahiro, Shu went straight to the point "You're hiding something again, Yahiro."

Yahiro, shocked at what Shu just said, answers back after a terrifying silence. "What makes you think that?" He replied, looking down.

Shu looked up to where he thinks Yahiro is at. "Don't lie to me again, you know more about Inori and Hare's deaths than I do, don't you?"

"Shu I don't know anything! I've told you many times!"

"You're lying!" Shu yelled. "Inori's soul is in my chest, isn't it? Hare said something before she died, didn't she?"

"Shu I…" Yahiro went speechless after that, why did he keep this from him? He should have never kept anything a secret from Shu the moment he saw him becoming braver. Yahiro gets up and sits next to him, then places his hand on top of his. "Let's talk about Hare first…" Yahiro then does something that send them to a different location.

"Where are we?" Shu asked Yahiro.

"Open your eyes, we're in a flashback, you can see just fine."

Shu then proceeds to open his eyes, and there he can see perfectly. He looks around and notices the location from 10 years ago, it's the exact location where Hare died, Shu looks down at his own fatally wounded body and then at Hare's bleeding body. Hare then removes her arm from her stomach, letting herself bleed as she begins to let her bandages heal Shu.

"Here, Shu, we'll be able to hear everything that's going on in her head, coincidentally, I'm able to hear everything in someone's mind if I focus in on them." Yahiro explained.

"Shu...When you were little…" Hare began her thoughts as the bandages moved forward.

Shu begins to panic. "W-Wait, s-she's going to bleed out!"

Yahiro nods slowly and starts looking down at the event.

The bandages now begin to wrap around past Shu. "Did you ever read a book called..The Kind King?"

Shu walks forward and sits down next to Hare. "I-I blamed it all on Soata…"

"It's about a king, who's so good to his people…He gave them all the money and all the land they could ever want."

"None of this would've ever happened, if I…"

Hare's blood begins to spread all over the floor. "Until, he gave his whole kingdom away…He'd done all they wanted, but they hated him for it." Shu's eyes begin to form tears, more and more begin to form as the scene keeps unfolding. "It's silly, but I really loved that story book king...I think...he was my first love, and you..remind me so much of him.. You're kind to people, and all they do is hurt you."

Shu then hears the sound of a helicopter as he looks up, one is coming at their direction. "Wait, this is when-"

"I know that..You're going to be a great king, I've always known…"

And that was when Hare's void was gunned down by the helicopter, but Shu noticed that Hare's void continued to heal him just in time.

"Not yet…." Hare said as she looked up at Shu's unconscious body as it fell to the ground gently, fully healed. "Just in...time."

Hare then crawls forward while bleeding and being killed by the death of her void, she reaches out for Shu's hand and with her last breath she speaks. "You have...My heart..Forever…"

Once the scene ends with Inori's void fading away and Shu waking up, they are back in Yahiro's house with Shu being without his sight.

Shu wipes away his tears and his hands curl up into a tight fist and he got up. "This wouldn't have happened..if it wasn't for you Yahiro!"

Yahiro stands as well, but takes a few steps back. "Shu, wait!"

"I won't deny that it was Souta's fault she died, but it was your actions that caused me to be the worst person I could ever be ...You knew that Hare wanted me to be a great king, but I...Wasn't." Shu stops there and his fists tighten. "I-I acted out of grief and anger. 4How could you even do any of this?"

Yahiro's voice is silent for a moment, but then he utters one word. "Jun…"

"W-What?" Shu asked him, he hasn't heard that name is so long.

"You didn't actually kill him Shu." Yahiro feeded him the information as quick as possible. "Whatever was left of his soul flooded into me and I got every single bit of power and info he had. I can see voids, read minds, so many things that I am now burdened with, hard to believe that was just half of him."

"Yahi-"

"Don't...Now let me tell you about Inori." Yahiro interrupted him. "Now she went into you as a soul, just like Jun had to me. But unlike me, you got everything Inori had, that means Inori still has a chance to live. We only need to find a way to one give Inori her body back, and two, extract the soul without killing you."

"That's exactly what Da'ath said…" Shu muttered to himself. "But minus the part about me living."

Yahiro slowly walks closer to Shu. "Tsugumi and Ayase have gotten more information about your Kings Power. I think you should head on over there now."

Shu nods and uses his voice activated phone to guide him to Tsugumi's place. On his way there he encounters his old friend Souta.

"Oh Shu! I've been looking for you." Souta exclaimed, running to Shu's location.

Shu stops and waits till he hears Souta get close enough to him. "Souta, what's going on?"

"You're stopping by Tsugumi's right?" Souta talked quickly, and then grabbed hold of Shu's shoulders. "Can I come with you?!"

Shu wipes off Souta's arms. "Why do you want to come Souta?"

"Don't worry about it, just let me come."

Shu sighs and nods his head. "Alright...Come on Souta, and since I'm blind, how about you lead me?"

Souta grabs hold of Shu's hand and leads him to their location.

Once they arrive at Tsugumi's house Souta knocks on the door to the 2 story purple house. When it opens they are greeted by Ayase on her wheelchair.

"Shu, you're finally here!" She then looks over at Souta. "And...Souta, why's he here Shu?"

"I don't know, said he wanted to come for some reason."

"Well, alright then, Tsugumi's waiting for you in the basement, it's where she does all of her tech stuff." Ayase points behind her, only then remembering Shu's blindness. "Oh right, Souta, how about you lead Shu to the basement."

"Of course I will! Anything for a friend." Souta bowed and led Shu into the basement.

"You know, you didn't have to bow." Shu told him as Souta led him into the house.

"Yeah, but I've been taking Martial Arts recently." Souta explained. "Bowing's basically showing respect."

Shu grabs a questioned look on his face. "What made you want to take Martial Arts?"

"Well, it kind of pissed me off the many times you've punched me and took my void."

"You're still on that?! All of that was 10 years ago!"

"A guys got to protect himself sometime."

"I guess you're right."

Once they get to the basement, Souta leaves them and goes back up.

"Boy this is going to be hard to explain." Tsugumi said, obviously exhausted. "Thanks to your blindness I can't expand my presentation with technology!"

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm blind!" Shu attempted to explain, knowing that this wasn't going to work.

Tsugumi uselessly turns her head and crosses her arms. "Whatever, let's just get on with this thing." She takes a seat knowing it's no use standing up. "I did some testing on that blood sample I got from you-"

"I don't recall giving you my blood!" Shu shouted.

Tsugumi laughs in her cutest way possible. "Oh right! I had Ayane go into your room and take a blood sample."

"Wouldn't I have heard her wheel-"

"Ayane told me you talk a lot in your sleep, plus you had earbuds, I'm guessing you were listening to Inori's music."

Shu decides to stop talking about this and changes the subject. "I-I think it would be a good idea to move on."

"Alright, whatever you say/"

"Yahiro told me you have information about the void genome, specifically my Kings Power."

"And since you can't see anything, I'll cut to the point." Tsugumi fast forwards to the good part. "You still have the void genome in you, and it's still useable."


End file.
